A Dark Daughter on a Light Side
by Cailie
Summary: On the night of an attack, a child got left on a porch, a prophecy was created and a story was born. Three items prove who the child is. Only one person knows who it is and only one can bring peace to the Wizarding world. Will she find out who she is and can she prove to everyone that she isn't like her ancestors. Join Hermione on her adventure and find out if she can save everyone
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this right now. **

**Anyway R&R although I hate to beg but I will do it... I love everyone's opinions and suggestions, just don't be so hard that I give up my love for writing... I'm only 14 after all.**

Prologue

A soft cry came from the cot as the window opened, a man with slits for a nose walked towards the little babe with soft chocolate brown eyes with hints of red sparkling along with the tears welling in her eyes. The strange man picked up the child and held her close to his chest. The soft thumping that reached the babes ears calmed her.

'Now Hermione, I'm not going to see you for a while, but I swear I will see you again.' The man said to his child with the marked hands that has been there since her birth. He ran a hand over her eyes to close them and she fell asleep almost instantly. He heard a faint pop from behind him and turned around to find Albus Dumbledore, his former transfiguration professor standing behind him.

'Hello Tom.' Dumbledore whispered, 'is this your little one' Dumbledore said, it sounded more like a fact then a question.

'Of course, I wouldn't hold any child but my own you foolish man.' The snake faced man said, the fire in his eyes was fierce as he stared at his former professor. He looked back down at Hermione and his gaze softened slightly, but it disappeared so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it.

'Tom, stop all of this. Stop what you're doing, think of Hermione; I know you love her. If you stop she will be safe from harm, you two can be a real family.' Dumbledore pleaded through his eyes that hid behind the half moon shaped glasses.

'She will be safe where she is going, and we will be a family one day you old coot. I don't have to stop.' Voldemort stated and before Dumbledore could try again, he apparerated away into a quiet street.

He quietly walked to a house with nothing but his wand lighting his way through the night. Voldemort settled Hermione down, wrapped in her blanket that has her name finely stitched onto it. A necklace hung loosely around her neck with a family heirloom that was held loosely in her hand, a silver snake with emerald eyes and gold outlining the scales.

The dark lord ran his hand through the soft curls on Hermione's head, knocked on the door and with one final glance apparerated out of sight as the door opened.

That was the night Hermione Gaunt Riddle, became Hermione Jean Granger.

**I know short pro-loge isn't it? But my mother always said that the best things come in small packages. Plz tell me if you'd want to see what happens in the story, I'm aiming for at least 2 reviews telling me they want to continue reading. The rating might go up depending on the things I right... I've never really wrote a lot of gore before. Just short stories that make you think and give you chills... Love you guys, till next time, Cailie. ✌️**


	2. Chapter One: Prophecy

**Disclaimer: you guys know how this goes... I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! But I wish I did... All characters are the creation of J.K Rowling. I only thought of the plot and even then I got inspired by all of the other HG/LV family stories... Thank you BTW for that inspiration ppl. **

Chapter One: Prophecies and Modified Charms

Hermione just walked into Flourish & Blotts to seek out the clan with carrot coloured hair, she had just saw them through the window after quickly putting the books she had purchased from Borgin & Burkes in her bag.

'Hermione! What's up with the gloves?' Hermione heard Ronald Weasley the youngest boy of the family yell out. She looked down at her new black, leather, fingerless gloves that just leave the tips uncovered. She has scars on her hands that she has been hiding behind glamour charms and gloves ever since she was little, her parents always told her that she got burnt by a fire.

'Nothing just thought I'd try something different.' Hermione stated smoothly, lying had come very easily to her. Though she felt guilty for lying, she did base it on a bit of truth, she really was sick of her old white gloves; they made her hands sweat. Especially during the summer, since Hermione was underage she couldn't perform the glamour charm she had created and perfected in her second year outside of Hogwarts.

The charm worked as a hallucination of sorts, as well as covering her burns. The charm was designed to let people see what they thought was there, or what was expected to be there, depending on the person. Only she and her parents could see what was really there because they already knew.

'Okay then.' Ron shrugged and grabbed her wrist pulling her through the shop towards Harry and the rest of the red heads. This was their sixth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is getting more powerful as the days go by. 'Harry just saw Malfoy going into Borgin & Burkes.' Hermione stiffened slightly but then immediately relaxed when she realised it might cause suspicious.

Hermione stayed back as Harry and Ron followed Malfoy into Knock Turn Alley, she went into the back of Flourish & Blotts and took off her gloves. She winced when she saw the scars, she couldn't put the charm on them yet; not until she arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione looked down at her necklace, she knows her parents didn't give it to her, it's charmed.

She couldn't take it off, she tried before she knew she was a witch; she couldn't pull it over her head and there was no clasp. When her parents tried to touch it, they'd got shocked.

When she started to show she could do magic her parents haven't looked at her the same since, when she got her letter to Hogwarts she thought everything would go back to normal. Who was she kidding, what's normal about a witch living in a muggle neighbourhood? If anything her parents looked at her the way they looked at a child with cavities, since they were dentists, it's not a very friendly look.

The books Hermione got from Borgin &Burkes will hopefully help her find out what spells are on the necklace and where it came from. She used the polyjuice potion to disguise herself so no one will know she was ever there.

She had been taking supplies from Professor Snape since second year, slowly of course; she didn't want to be caught and whenever she had detention with Professor Sprout or Snape she would sneak plants and other various things she would probably need.

Hermione sighed and put her gloves back on and hid her necklace under her shirt and mass of unruly hair. She walked back into the heart of the book store and sought out the Weasley's, her mind went back to the necklace, it was like the emerald eyes were watching her.

It wasn't necessarily unwanted, but it did unnerve her a bit, the eyes comforted her in a way. When she was going through the 'scared of the dark' stage, the eyes glowed... Back then she just thought it was battery operated, but when she went to her parents to ask; well I guess you can tell what had happened. That was the first time they tried to take the necklace away, and when they first got shocked.

Hermione got the hang of her magic pretty easily, once when she was in Muggle School. The kids there were awful to her, just because she skipped a couple of years. When a few older kids in her class started playing 'keep away' with her books she felt anger overcome her, the book glowed red and steam started coming off of it. The bullies dropped it claiming it burned them, but when Hermione picked it up; it was cold. That's when they really started treating her like a freak.

When she was nine these girls pushed her into the wall and she fell to the floor, they said that was where freaks belonged. The next thing Hermione new one of the girl's hair caught on fire and she was bold, and still is mind you. Her parents never understood, they said she wasn't allowed to do things like that. It didn't stop her though; she levitated books that she couldn't reach, setting the fire place on fire during the winter and other things like that.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts when Harry and Ron stumbled into her; they looked a little unsettled, but then who wouldn't when they have just been in Knock Turn Alley. Harry looked at Hermione's neck then winced and put a hand on his scar that was when Hermione realised she was holding her necklace and quickly hid it again. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, but she slowly shook her head. The trio and the rest of the Weasley's walked to platform 9 3/4's and waited until it was time to board the train.

The golden trio was sitting in a compartment when Ginny stumbled in with Dean behind her. They have apparently started dating over the summer; Dean sat down next to Hermione and pulled Ginny onto his lap. Ginny giggled and they started whispering in each other's ear, Harry looked towards the window with a small frown on his face. Quickly nudging him with her foot Hermione gave him a small smile, hoping to get his mind off of the snugly couple.

'Hermione, could I talk to you for a second?' Harry stated more than asked, not waiting for an answer he quickly slipped out of the compartment, Hermione sighed and quickly followed at the corner of her eye she could see Ronald scowling at his sister and her boyfriend. Hermione closed the compartment door and saw Harry waiting a few feet away.

'Did you need something Harry?' Hermione asked in a sickly sweet tone but she could guess what this was about.

'Hermione, I think you know what I want to talk about." Harry took a deep breath and Hermione was quickly thinking of a way to bring this a slowly.

'Look Harry...' But Harry quickly cut her off.

'Do you know anything about an ancient cabinet?'

'Pardon?' Hermione looked at Harry confused, what did her necklace have to do with a cabinet?

'In Borgin & Burkes, Ron and I saw Malfoy looking at a cabinet with these weird runes on it.' Hermione realised what he really wanted to talk about.

'What did the runes look like?'

'Umm, I don't know exactly. I wasn't close enough to see.'

'I can't help you unless you find out what they looked like.' Hermione stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but being the dunderheaded, Quidditch player Harry is he didn't know that.

Harry sighed, 'I'm going for a walk, don't wait up.' He turned and walked down the train aisle. Hermione slowly walked back into the compartment and looked towards Ginny and Dean who had taken it upon themselves to spread themselves out over the seat; she glanced at Ron who looked a little green. When Hermione suggested they go to the perfects meeting early, he all but ran out of the compartment dragging her along with him.

Sitting in the Great Hall, looking around for any sign of Harry while Ron stuffed his face. With her text book she started hitting Ron on the shoulder. 'Would. You. Stop. Eating.' She stated between hits. 'Your best friend is missing.' She finished saying just as the door opened, she looked up to see Harry holding a tissue to his nose. 'Why is he always covered in blood?' She muttered under her breath.

'At least it's his blood this time.' Ron stated beside her. When Harry sat down, Hermione took it upon herself to clean up his mess with a swish of her wand. Harry gave her a grateful look, but all he got was a glare. Everyone quieted down when Dumbledore stood giving his usual speech, then gestured for Professor McGonagall to proceed with the sorting. The hat woke up and started singing the song, but this year it was different.

_An otter will bring peace to the wizarding world,_

_An otter that has Gryffindor bravery and a Slytherine heart._

_This otter with powers to uncurl,_

_Will bring light and dark together as one whole part._

_The little otter of the dark one with a family necklace,_

_The little otter filled with riddles._

_Riddles filled with reckless,_

_The otter that gets stuck in the middle._

_The war to come, the power that hypnotises._

_This little otter is full of surprises._

The great hall was filled with silence; people were shocked to say the least. Then suddenly whispers broke out between everyone, even the first years were whispering amongst themselves. That was until Dumbledore stood and everyone was silent once again, he gestured for the sorting to continue and sat back down as Professor McGonagall called out names for the sorting hat to sort.

'What do you think that meant?' Harry whispered, referring to the sorting hats song.

'What I want to know is where you were!' Hermione harshly whispered.

'I was in Malfoy's compartment, on the rack, under my father's cloak.' Harry whispered back.

'What were you thinking?'

'I was thinking I could find out what those runes looked like so you could find out what the cabinet was.'

'By yourself.' Hermione didn't wait for an answer, picked up a dinner roll and walked out of the hall, but not before she heard Ron state the obvious to Harry.

'She was just worried about you mate.' Then she was out of the hall and walking towards the library with her bag in hand. Planning to read the books she had gotten in Knock Turn Alley.

Walking towards the back of the library Hermione passed dusty desks and chairs, as she neared the gate to the restricted section she saw a small sitting area towards the right side of the closed out of bounds area. The book shelves that surrounded it was dusty. This area was like a pre-restricted section, secluded, full of dark arts books and was just hidden enough to hide in plain sight.

The dark arts weren't usually Hermione's type of book, but she rather know what the curse or potion was and how to stop it then, not know anything, you can never be to careful. Especially in times like this. Once Hermione had finished reading the books, they had proven to be quite... Useless. They didn't help Hermione's situation at all. They might come in handy for tracking down a lost pet, but a charmed necklace like hers. Disappointed, Hermione picked up her books and went over to the furthest bookcase on the right, she put the tip of her wand on one of the books and the book flew out and opened on the table next to her.

Carefully Hermione put her books onto the opened page and one by one they sank through, until you could only see the titles written on the page. Hermione modified a sinking charm when she was in her third year, so that she could have as many dark books as she liked and no one will find them. She closed the book and put it back upon the shelf, picked up her bag and levitated the rest of her belongings into the open flap as she swiftly moved out of the library to be in the common room before curfew.

What she didn't notice was a set of devious eyes, watching her, waiting for her, spying on her. These spying eyes will reveal themselves once the time is right.

The question isn't when the time will be right, but what eyes will be revealed.

**Okay so that was my first chapter... What do you think? Plz R&R, Any questions about the story so far, I will try to answer those best I can without giving it away. **

**And last but not least, any errors I have made, whether it be grammar, punctuation... Anything plz call me out on it. How embarrassing would it be to have mistakes in something I posted online? Just imagine... A mistake posted online... It can never be taken down, always there, mocking how you got something wrong. (Que. Shudder.) **

**BTW I've been told I can be a little dramatic at times, but what writer isn't? **

**Anyway that's the last you'll hear of me all weak (unless you PM me) ✌️Cailie **


	3. Chapter Two: Half-Blooded-Parchment

**Hey everyone I'm back, miss me? Who am I kidding of course you did, anyway before I forget. Disclaimer: the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling, the characters, places, and spells used in this fanfiction are completely created by her, except maybe the few spells and little things that I have come up with based on her original creativity. **

**Hope you like this chapter R&R Cailie**

Chapter two: Half Blooded Parchment

The next morning Hermione woke up early, to sneak into the restricted section and sit at one of the tables at the front of the library so no one will get suspicious. She was going to look into the cabinet that Harry mentioned yesterday, if it was in Knock Turn Alley then it must be dark. Dark isn't exactly something you find in the more frequently used part of the library.

Since she was a perfect, she had the password to the gate. Hermione put her bag on a chair at her table and spread her books and opened a random one, to a random page. She took her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on herself, and made her way to the gate remembering to check to make sure no one saw her before she had cast the charm.

As Hermione made her way through the restricted section until she felt as if she was being watched, she paused and listened. Hermione heard a quiet clank and without even having time to think sent a body-binding curse in said direction, Hermione heard a thunk and looked towards the sound. Hermione cast the counter for the disillusionment charm and sent a muffliato around the area to avoid any interruptions.

'Finate incantum,' Hermione muttered and when nothing happened, she knew exactly who it was. 'Accio cloak.' She stated firmly and, Harrys cloak flew straight into her open palm. _Oh lord if this is the chosen one, please help us. _Hermione thought to herself amusedly, if a simple body-binding spell could take down Harry, what will happen when he faces Voldemort?

'Harry, what are you doing here?' Hermione asked him once she took the spell off of herself.

'Researching the cabinet.' Harry replied, 'what are you doing here?'

'Same thing researching the cabinet.' Harry looked at her sceptical, but nodded anyway. It was always easier to agree with Hermione instead of disagreeing without any back up information, once Ron disagreed with her about techniques to use in wizards chess. Let's just say Ron got his ass kicked when he played against Hermione.

Hermione looked at the dusty clock on the wall and nearly had a heart attack. 'Oh no, I'm going to be late for potions.' She all but ran out of the entrance gate with her stuff following closely behind packing itself away.

Harry looked at Hermione's retreating back and shook his head slowly smiling a little, before going to find Ron who just happened to be close by standing on a ledge on the side in the hall, laughing at all of the clueless first years trying to find their way. Harry quickly pushed through the mass of younger students to go join him.

Hermione had just entered the potions classroom with just enough time to spare, she sat down and the door opened as she laid out her parchment and got her quill out. A small, chubby overly bubbly man waddled through.

'Hello advanced potions students; I'm as some of you have probably heard, Professor SlugHorn, I'm going to be teaching you this year.' The fat in his double chin wobbled as he talked and Hermione could tell she was going to somewhat miss, Professor Snape. At least he could keep everyone quiet and in line during class.

'You must be, Miss Granger. Yes, yes I have heard a lot about you my dear.' SlugHorn said as he came up to Hermione's desk. Being polite she smiled and nodded stating to the bubbly professor that she hoped it was all good things.

A loud cough could be heard in the background followed by and comment along the lines of _kiss ass_. Many snickers broke out in the classroom, then Hermione coughed into her hand and hissed, _dumb ass. _The Gryffindor started to hide their smiles while the Slytherines glared, and it was at that exact moment she knew exactly who it was.

The same person that broke her best friend's nose on the first night at the castle, Hermione clenched her fist and released it slowly calming herself down. The door to the class opened to reveal Harry and Ron.

'Oh Mr Potter and Mr Potter's friend. Have you come to join my class?' SlugHorn continued, harry nodded his head. 'Well go and get a potions book from the cupboard then and join in.'

The boys walked to the cupboard at the back of the room while SlugHorn continued with the lesson, as Hermione named the potions in front of her, you could faintly hear a rumble in the back of the classroom; then Ron was at her side.

The Draught of Living Death is a difficult potion, even Hermione was having trouble with it, Harry though seemed to be fine with it though. Hermione snuck a peek at his book and found it had notes and corrections all the way through it. Cheating is not tolerated at Hogwarts, but since Harry hasn't ever passed by himself before, Hermione will just leave it for now.

At the end of the lesson Harry ended up getting a bottle of Felix Felicis, holding the book to his chest, eyes filled with pride.

Later that day Hermione pulls Harry to the side to speak with him. 'Harry, can I use your cloak to get more research about the cabinet?' Hermione widened her eyes just enough to look excited to research the cabinet and put a little wariness in her voice to be anxious about finding something out she won't like.

'Sure Hermione, give it back to me in the morning though.' Harry looked a little hesitant and opened his mouth to say something but closed it at the last minute. Hermione ran up to Harry's room and searched through his trunk for the cloak, keeping an eye out for a particular item, but ended up accioing it. She put everything back in place with a simple wave of her wand and raced down the stairs putting the cloak into her small extendable, non-detectable bag.

Racing out of the common room she glanced quickly at Harry who seemed to be eyeing her before going back to the wizard's chess game he was playing with Ron. Running down the corridor, she headed towards, not the library but the dungeons.

Coming to a stop in front of the potions classroom, she put the cloak on and silenced herself. Opened the door and silently, but swiftly made her way through the classroom and came to a stop at the students supply closet, grabbing a small amount of everything and putting it into her bag. She made her way out of the classroom and up the hall but stopped when she saw Malfoy slowly going up the stairs.

She followed him as he came up to the seventh floor to a very familiar place that she used all of the time last year. Hermione quickly went back to her common room, before she was noticed and quietly went up to the boy's dorm.

She accioed Harry's new potions book and cast a copy me spell on the quill that she had in her hand. Hermione waved her wand and a piece of parchment landed in her hand, she set all three down on the floor and the quill started to copy everything in the book. She put Harry's cloak at the foot of his bed, made her way down to the commons with the three objects following behind her.

Sitting in front of the fireplace she waved her hand and it lit up just a bit more, with the quill still scratching against the parchment. Hermione thought about what Malfoy might have been doing on the seventh floor, she'd have to mention it to Harry if he brought the Slytherine Prince up. The quill dropped.

The parchment was full of potions and spells you wouldn't get in Hogwarts, at the end of the scroll it was signed by the _Half-Blood-Prince. _Hermione looked at it confused for a moment then quickly with a wave of her hand she sent the book back to where it was in the boy's dorm. She cast a charm on the scroll so no one could see the writing.

Hermione packed everything away into her bag and made her way up to the girl's dormitory. She started thinking about how to sneak away from Harry and Ron so she can get into the Room of Requirement. She has a scroll of brand new spells and potions to practice, as she lay down on her bed she didn't notice an owl sitting on the window closest to her bed watching her.

A raven bird with beautiful silver eyes, and a golden beak, the claws that holds it up right, were sharp and strong. The feathers on the end of his wings looked like sharpened blades, so sharp that if you looked at them you would feel a prick of something pressing into your stomach. The last thing you'll see is the black of his pupil before your soul turns the same colour.

**So how was it? I know it's a bit boring, I promise to make it a bit more interesting in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter Three: A lead

**Okay, so I know the first two chapters were a bit boring and I have considered combining them; but then I'm left with one huge chapter and smaller chapters that follow. In this chapter it will get more interesting, but I don't want to jump straight into it. If I jump straight into it then you guys will know how I am going to continue and then there's no point in reading it. Oh I almost forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor have the creativity and imagination to do so. **

**Hopefully this chapter is more interesting... Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: A lead

If you were to walk into the room of requirement, you'd see an interesting sight. Hermione Granger surrounded by shelves of what looked to be a mixture of potion ingredients, and books. A bubbling cauldron in front of her, her hair worse than it usually was and sweat was on her forehead. She quickly looked at the clock, saw that she had an hour to finish up everything and get a roll for breakfast before going to class.

When Hermione finished the potion she grabbed a bracelet full of charms off of the bench next to her. She pulls the charms off of the chain, laid them out orderly and she divided the potion equally into small goblets.

She placed a hair from Ronald's comb into one of the goblets and poured the contents onto the charm that looked like a wizard's chess piece. Hermione repeated this process for Harry but poured the potion onto a charm that looked like a broom. Hermione scanned the room and gazed at the clock.

Two charms was all she had time for, she placed the goblets on a shelf and put a charm in front of each one. Hermione grabbed the bracelet chain, placed the two charms onto it and put it around her wrist. Out of the Room of Requirement after having sealed it so no one could find it, she walked to the Great Hall and smiled. The closer she got the brighter the charms glowed, once she got to the door the charms started to dim indicating, that this is where she needed to be.

Walking towards the Gryffindor table she looked at Harry and Ron and noticed something seemed off about the eyed boy trying to look normal and talk excitingly about quidditch with Ron. Hermione sat across from the both boys and grabbed a few rolls. She grabbed a smaller bag out of her pocket and put more rolls into it in case she missed lunch by spending it in the library.

Hermione noticed Harry had a far off look in his eyes as he gazed at his breakfast. She nudged Harry with her foot and when he looked up she gestured to the entrance door, as Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall she noticed that at the snakes table one blond head had not caught her eye as she thought it would. Waiting for Harry outside the door, Hermione made a mental list of everything Malfoy has done.

Going into Knock Turn Alley isn't really a surprise, but looking at an ancient cabinet in Borgin and Burks might be. Sneaking into the Room of Requirement after curfew and missing meals that cabinet is something special. She had to find out just how special it is. When Harry came through the door, Hermione pulled him to the side.

"What's this about Mione did you find anything on the cabinet?" Harry asked looking at her expectantly.

"No." Hermione paused, just when he was about to open his big mouth Hermione continued. "So, is it girl trouble or life issues?"

"Is there a difference," Harry said sheepishly, he then walked to the ledge on the side of the long hallway and sat on it.

"Possibly, but not by much;" Hermione sat down next to him patiently, waiting for him to start.

"Have you ever just though that life is just not worth living?" Harry took a breath and continued. "I'm losing everyone Hermione; I don't even remember my parents. Sirius is gone." Hermione leant her head against his shoulder.

"You have the Weasley's, Professor Dumbledore and you have me even your parents and Sirius." At his confused look Hermione continued. "This might sound cliché Harry, but they are always with you right there." Pointing to where his heart should be in his body. "That's special Harry; you may not know what they're doing but always remember no matter what you do. They are there forever." Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled, leaning his head onto hers.

"Not that I want to ruin this moment Harry, but if I'm late to class I'll blame you." Hermione stated after a minute of comfortable silence. Feeling a rumble in his chest Hermione took her head off of his shoulder and stood up, arm outstretched. Harry stood linking his arm through Hermione's, and walking off to their first class of herbology.

In the library, at her secluded spot, Hermione was flicking through a book on divination hoping to get some answers explaining what the hat was going on about the first night back. So far the only thing she had found was the obvious, an otter, had Gryffindor bravery and a Slytherins heart. Although in Hermione's opinion divination doesn't count as something that belongs in a book, prophecies are one thing but trying to learn fortune telling is a complete waste of time. Professor Trenalway couldn't see past the lenses on her fat glasses, let alone the future. Suddenly a passage in the book caught Hermione's eye.

_Deciphering a prophecy is complex, they tell a future. Once you have deciphered said prophecy, you can change the future it explains. When dealing with prophecies, deciphering it in steps is usually the way to go. The first step would be to work out the 'whom.' You can do this in many different ways, for example, if the prophecy states a type of symbolism, an animal could be one of them. _

_An animal symbol could be either a familiar, patronous or amigus. Another symbol could be an inanimate object like a hat, instrument or a piece of jewellery; objects such as these could be of family significance. These objects could narrow it down to a family name. _

Hermione suddenly closed the book and checked it out of the library, walking swiftly between the Hogwarts walls. Coming to a stop at the staircase waiting for it to move in front of her, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. Just seeing the bright coloured hair disappear around the corner, lost in thought Hermione nearly missed her flight of stairs.

Racing through the halls coming to a stop at the Fat Lady portrait, muttering the password walking towards the exploding snap corner where Harry, Ron and Ginny were.

"Hey guys, I think I figured out some of the prophecy." Hermione harshly whispered, four eyes and the two carrot tops looked up. "I know how we can work out who the prophecy is foretelling; I'm still trying to work out what will happen though. I'll give you the results tomorrow." Hermione hastily started walking up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

"Bloody hell, how did she work that out already?" Ronald muttered looking towards the other two.

"She wouldn't be our Hermione if she didn't; I'm surprised that she didn't work out some of the prophecy sooner. Although now that I think about it; she's been acting a little strange this year." Harry stated looking towards the stairs leading the female dormitories.

"I haven't noticed anything different." Ron said, continuing the game of exploding snap with Ginny.

"That's because the only thing you notice is food, if you noticed anything else I think my mind will blow up." Ginny said making her move.

"I notice other things too." Ron whined beside him Harry snorted as he turned his attention back to the game and Ginny made exploding sounds and gestures with her hands, up near her head.

Up in the girl's dorms Hermione was writing down symbols on notes and the prophecy on a piece of parchment.

_An otter will bring peace to the wizarding world_

_An otter that has Gryffindor bravery and a Slytherine heart_

_This otter with powers to uncurl_

_Will bring light and dark together as one whole part_

_The little otter of the dark one with a family necklace_

_The little otter filled with riddles_

_Riddles filled with reckless_

_The otter that gets stuck in the middle_

_The war to come, the power that hypnotises_

_This little otter is full of surprises._

"It says here '_The little otter of the dark one with a family necklace' _the dark one could be the dark lord; that would also explain the Slytherine heart part. So the otter could be the heir of 'You know who,' who could have both Slytherine and Gryffindor traits though?" Hermione looked up from the parchment and had curiosity twinkling through her eyes. She suddenly frowned, who in their right mind would ever do something like that with him? Shaking her head from those disgusting thoughts Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on the parchment and placed it into her trunk; she started doing her homework that she got today.

The dormitory door opened, Lavender entered and plonked herself down onto her bed scoffing at the sight of Hermione doing her homework; she pulled out a magazine and started reading. Before Lavender could say something that she'd probably regret, Hermione wandless and non-verbally closed the curtains around her bed and cast a silencing charm so she wouldn't be disturbed. Hermione also cast a few charms to prevent anyone that wasn't blood related to Hermione to touch the curtains or else they got boils spelling nosy on their foreheads.

When everyone in Hogwarts was asleep, a hand shot out and opened Hermione's curtain. A tall figure looking down onto her, grazing her cheek with a gloved hand before wisping out of the window and jumping onto a threstal; the figure quickly left the grounds as to not be seen.

**So what did you think? Please R&R, and sorry it took awhile. I just wanted to start the next chapter before I posted so I knew what I was doing. Anyway till next time, Cailie out.**


	5. Chapter Four: Blood Eyes a Masked Figure

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is the owner Harry Potter and one of the best authors I know.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter four: Blood Eyes and a Masked Figure

Chocolate brown eyes opened to the sun shining through the window, frowning Hermione sat up and looked towards the open curtain. Looking at her dorm mates and seeing no boils, Hermione hesitantly sat up and looked towards the window. Walking towards it, she saw a black, withering feather on the outer window sill.

Sitting at the table in the Great Hall the parchment with the deciphered part of the prophecy sitting safely in her bag between her feet and thinking back to when she woke up, no one could have opened it but herself. Maybe she just kicked it opened during the night, but she wasn't a clumsy sleeper.

"Hey Mione, I'm having trouble with my potions homework. Can you help me?" Ron said as he sat down across from her.

"No, because whenever you ask me to help I end up doing it!" Hermione's voice started to rise towards the end of the sentence. "Besides, Harry's at the top of the class this year. Have him help you." She stated huffily, taking a bite out of a scone.

"But he's only good at the practical stuff, you're better at the writing thing that you do." Ron whined while overly filling his plate. Hermione stared at him for a moment then let out a huge grin.

"Oh Ron, that is the biggest word I have ever heard you say!" She gushed pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. Ron scowled and started scoffing his face with food; Hermione heard a snort from behind her and turned her head to see Malfoy pausing at their table.

"I have to agree with the mudblood for once, I didn't even know Weaselbee was capable of anything higher than two syllables." He sneered, while Hermione scowled. Ron swallowed his food and said something that even Hermione have to agree with the ferret for once.

"Mione's name has three syllables, doesn't it Mione." Ron looked smug while Hermione sighed and shook her head slowly. To make matters worse Malfoy looked like he was doing everything he can to hold in his laughter. "But it does." Ron protested Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

"You don't say my full name Ron." Hermione harshly whispered, "Do you even know my full name?" Hermione suddenly questioned, from behind she suddenly heard a bark of laughter and she turned around. Gaining control of himself again, Draco Malfoy looked up to see a face that matches its owner's hair colour and a controlled look on the mudblood.

"What?" He suddenly questioned her; Hermione silently turned around and finished eating breakfast. Ronald went back to stuffing his face, Malfoy went back to his snakes and Hermione picked up her stuff ready to walk out of the Great Hall.

Sitting in DADA next to Harry, Hermione was going over what she found out about the prophecy, she heard Harry mumbling under his breath about Snape getting the DADA position. Hearing a bang of the door, she stuffed the parchment into her bag and nudged Harry in the side as a warning.

"Okay you insolent children, as always there will be no lolly gagging, messing about, dawdling and you will be silent unless I say otherwise is that clear." Professor Snape drawled out and turned towards the class crossing his arms. "Get into pairs and stand across from each other against the walls of the classroom." Without questioning Hermione took a hold of Harry's hand and lead him to where he had to stand before making her way across from him on the other side of the room.

"When I call you or your partner's name, you will get up and start a traditional, fair, disarming fight." Snape drawled out once everyone was in their pairs, going through a list of people he finally drawled out Harry's name. All of Gryffindor were silent and ready to watch 2/3rds of the golden trio going against each other; standing in front of each other with their wands at the ready, everybody silent.

Walking ten feet away from each other and turning around, Hermione quickly sent a tongue tying curse at Harry knowing he's not very good at non-verbal magic. Fumbling with his words, working out what Hermione did and he sent a silent expelliarmus. Batting it away Hermione sent a jelly-fingers curse at him, Harry trying to get a grip on his wand and failing, once he dropped his wand Hermione accioed it into her hand.

Removing the curses on Harry still holding her wand she turned towards Snape silently asking permission to sit back down, nodding his head once abruptly as his sign of approval. Throwing Harry his wand Hermione sat back down in her chair and waited impatiently for class to finish.

"Ha, St Potter can't even beat a mudblood in a duel and he's supposed to be the saviour that everyone looks up to, pathetic." Hermione heard the smug voice of Snape's favourite student talking to his buffoons. Hermione turned around.

"You know Malfoy; if you stop obsessing over Harry and study you might actually have a chance to beat me at something." Snidely turning her nose up at him, turning back around she grabbed her books and set them orderly in her bag before picking it up ready to leave. Hearing Malfoy mumble about how stupid mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in the wizarding world on her way out of the door. Turning around abruptly and looking at Malfoy straight in the eye she said,

"Muggleborns have every right to be here Malfoy, more so than you. Unlike you, we have to work hard to be successful here; while you sit back and let daddy's dearest money take care of you!" Malfoy's eye flashed angrily and then his face turned pale. Looking into Hermione's eye he saw it becoming a reddish-brown around the outside before turning back to the chocolate brown that could both warm you and scare you, depending on who you are and what mood the Gryffindor is in.

Quickly Malfoy rushed out of the door feeling Hermione's eyes following him, taking a deep breath Hermione turned around to see Snape leering at her with a suspicious look before letting her go about her business. Thinking back to what just happened as she walked down the corridor, saw Malfoy holding a wrapped box and giving it to Katie Barma (**AN: don't know whether I got her last name right sorry...**) a nice Ravenclaw girl in their year and walked abruptly away.

Hermione's charm bracelet started glowing and Hermione knew by the chess piece that Ron was coming up behind her, she placed her finger on it for a second before the light dimmed. The charm bracelet has a DNA scanner programmed into it with a simple add on charm, so Hermione could put multiple potions and spells on it. As usual Hermione deemed it appropriate because she is the only one in her family line to ever enter Hogwarts. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Mione, I know I already asked but could you please help me on my potions homework?" Ron asked once Hermione turned around looked at him, Hermione mentally rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Ron, I've got too much to do already and I won't have the time to help you study this year." Hermione looked up at Ron's confused face, "you know the prophecy?" Hermione whispered out harshly before continuing. "And I have just under double the amount of classes you have on top of perfect duties."

"That would mean you're taking at least fourteen classes and that's impossible, even for you."

"Ron, I am taking fourteen N.E.W.T classes, only get four free lessons a week and astronomy and apparition classes are either late at night or after dinner. I don't have time for helping people with their homework; go ask a Ravenclaw in our year to tutor you or something." Hermione quickly walked to Transfiguration before Professor McGonagall gave her a detention she didn't have the time for.

Later that night during her partrol through the dungeons she bumped into Professor Slughorn.

"Oh Miss Granger, I was actually going to ask you something in the morning but I guess now is as good time as any. I had this little club back when I was previously teaching here many years ago and I was hoping to start that up again. I only ask the best and the brightest to join, we meet for dinners and little parties at least once a month. I was wondering whether or not you could make the time for them." Slughorn rambled; meanwhile Hermione was wandering what Dumbledore was thinking when he asked Slughorn to be the potions teacher.

"Actually Professor I would love to but unfortunately my schedule is kind of full, but perhaps if you were to give me an earlier notice of when they are on; I could try to drop by." Hermione stated calmly and respectfully, like she does when she's talking to most teachers. Slughorn had a thoughtful look on his face before he responded.

"It would be a pleasure to inform you. Hmm I remember when a student of mine a long time ago said that exact same thing to me; actually you remind me a lot of him." Slughorn suddenly had a worried look on his face before turning away muttering under his breath, Hermione faintly heard the word 'daughter' before he vanished around the corner. Frowning Hermione quickly finished her patrols and headed to bed casting the charms on her certain making sure she didn't forget a single one.

In the dungeons two tall dark figures were talking to one another, both of them had black cloaks, one of them had a mask on and the other was the DADA's knew teacher. One of them started walking away with three final words that chilled even the Professors spine, "We found her."

**Sorry that took a little too long, a lot of stuff has been going on these past two week. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, please R&R and I will be posting a new chapter around early, mid August sometime. **

**I'd love to hear suggestions about the next chapter as well, see you Cailie.**


	6. Chapter Five: The Task Mishap

**We all know how this goes... Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, the credit goes to J.K.R and her fabulous imagination. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter five: The Task Mishap

Thursday morning Hermione awoke to the buzzing of her wand alarm, getting reading for breakfast making sure to take her charms essay from her lesson on Tuesday after herbology was in her bag she made her way to the great hall to quickly pick something up before heading to the library for more books on prophecies.

Spending more time in the library then what Hermione had previously thought, she ran to charms stuffing books into her bag as she went. Arriving at the door and still being one of the first ones to set up her stuff for class, she quickly went over her charm notes before the professor entered the room and a slow class started.

During transfiguration Hermione was demonstrating to Harry how to transfigure a quill into a small living animal of your own choice.

"Harry you need to show confidence in your wand movements, remember how everyone always says that the wand chooses the wielder. It can feel you, to be able to do something with it you need to give the wand confidence; so to speak." She continued to show Harry the wand movements one last time before he did it himself.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the classroom and transfigured her quill into a border collie pup, running around the classroom chasing the kitten Hermione had transfigured. Dismissing the class Hermione transfigured her quill back into its original form, flicking her wand her books started packing themselves into her bag.

"Hermione what's that on your hands?" Harry asked taking a hold of one of her hands; Hermione looked at Harry confused for a moment then looked at her hand. Her charm had started to come off, and her burns were becoming visible, quickly pulling her hand away and hiding them in her robe pockets she walked briskly out of the room heading to the girls bathroom to re-do the charms before her next class which just so happens to be Advanced Potions.

Just before the potions class ended Professor SlugHorn asked her aside, "Miss Granger, tonight at eight O' clock is my first Slug club meeting and I would love for you to drop by if you can." He said as he held out an invitation for her to take.

"I'll be sure to do my best Professor." Hermione replied taking the invite forcefully pushing down a grimace that threatened to appear on her face.

Later that evening after her apparition lessons, Hermione was up in her dormitory throwing something on so she could make a quick stop at the club meeting. Hermione must admit that going tonight could benefit her in the near future though. Having a potions master on her side could work for her when it came to ingredients and more privileges, something she couldn't get with Snape.

Arriving at the small gathering in black skinny jeans and a green sweater she spotted Harry sitting at the round table sipping pumpkin juice looking uncomfortable. Sitting herself next to Harry and getting herself some pumpkin juice she started asking him about a few rare potions that might be found in that book he so lovingly holds.

"Oh Mister Potter, Miss Granger come, come I have a few friends to introduce you to." SlugHorn said ushering them to an old couple holding a glass of wine each.

Hermione walked away from the gathering with a promise to SlugHorn to drop by to the next one, following the echoes of footsteps and the light of a charm on the bracelet. From around the corner Hermione distantly heard the deep, prolonging voice of Severus Snape.

"What were you thinking you insolent fool?" Hermione peeked around the Hogwarts wall and saw that Snape had Malfoy pressed against the wall. "People are getting suspicious, especially that stupid boy-wonder." Snape softened his gaze ever so slightly. "Draco, let me assist you with the task."

"I do not need anyone's help. He chose me, I must do it alone." Malfoy sneered pushing Snape's weight off of his shoulder and stepped away from the cold brick wall. "It's my moment, he chose me." His voice turned to one of desperation, more so to convince himself that he can do it rather than to convince Snape.

"You don't possibly think you can do it on your own do you? Your only a child Draco," Snape said his voice going softer as the sentence became more meaningful, if you looked closely Snape's eyes had dropped into a sort of comforting look but it disappeared so quickly you would of thought it was a trick of the light.

"I can do it, I can; I'm not like my father Snape I can complete a simple task." Hermione bit back a deep breath, now knowing who he was talking about, slowly stepping out of the shadows and she saw Malfoy turn and walk away. She heard Snape sigh and turn around, by now Hermione was directly behind him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Stopping dead in his tracks, quickly masking his surprised face to Hermione, Snape spent a moment trailing his eyes on her hair before searching Hermione's face, for anything indicating she heard what just happened; keeping her eyes away from his trained occlumend ones.

"Good evening Professor, I have just come from Professor SlugHorns meeting. Did you need something before I retire." Hermione said I her respectful voice each and every Professor comes across when they teach Hermione.

"Did you by any chance, hear or see Mr Malfoy around here?" Snape drawled out completely ignoring her greeting.

Putting on a confused face she retorted back, "I thought you escorted him out of SlugHorns party Professor?" Snape straightening up to his full height like the world has been lifted off of his shoulders sneered and walked around Hermione swiftly walking back in the direction of his cave in the dungeons. "Have a good night Professor." Hermione said to him and turned around herself when he grunted in response; she made her way to the Gryffindor tower with Malfoy on her thought and the prophecy in her trunk waiting to be deciphered.

Returning to the Gryffindor tower in a short amount of time, bumping into Lavender on her way out, Hermione went into the bathroom that was attached to the girls dormitory to get ready for bed. Looking into the mirror after wiping her face she saw that her hair was darker than it was when she left for SlugHorns meeting, blaming it on the lighting Hermione got changed and went to her bed pulling the curtains around her, charming the area she got out the parchment with the copy of Harry's book and started reading where she left off.

In the dungeons Snape was thinking about Hermione's hair and prayed that Luscious didn't tell Draco about the task the inner circle was set with at the start of the year. If he did, he hoped Draco kept his mouth shut, for the girl's sake anyway.

**So that's it, hoped you enjoyed it, sorry for the delay but school has been hectic, home has been stressing and I've been a bit focused on my birthday that just came and went! Yay finally 15 all of my dreams have come true, LOL not really that will come next year when I can drive. Anyway thank you to the people that have favourited and followed my story I hope I can get the next chapter up quicker than this one, but if not just know that I'm sorry and thinking of you... Till next time Callie **


End file.
